What Truly Happened
by MoRack1122
Summary: What really happened in Paris? Did anyone take the couch? Will they ever tell each other how they feel? Or will just be a quickie because they vulnerable? Hmmm...TIVA BABY 3


Ziva arrived at the hotel, taking in all of it's beauty. Tony and her were only staying her for two days before they would have to leave again. She checked in and walked towards the elevator passing a tall gorgeous fountain spitting a fusia color water.

Ziva rode the glass elevator up to the 6th floor and walked down the hallway to her room. She took in her surroundings before open the door. She swung it open, and saw how huge the room was! The walls covered in a peach color, beautiful pantings decorating the walls, and the bed, tall and thick. She flopped back onto it and it felt like a cloud forming around her.

She heard something from outside on the balcony. She grabbed her gun from her side, and sneaked over to the glass door. She slid the curtain back to see a man standing in the corner of the railing. She slid through the door, and got close enough to push her gun in his back.

"NCIS, turn around now!" She yelled pushing the gun harder into the man's back.

The man whipped around, it was Tony. "Nice to see you too Ze-vah." Tony replied with a laugh.

"Why are you in my room! I could have killed you!" Ziva yelled holstering her gun, giving him a little push.

"Sweet cheeks, you see we're sharing a room." He replied pointing to the one bed.

There was only one things on her mind. _What am I going to do?_ She couldn't share a bed with someone she loved. It doesn't work that way! She could barely be around him without wanting to spill everything, let alone sleep with him!

Tony was staring at her wandering what was going on in that mind of hers. He couldn't help but noticed how beautiful she was when she was thinking. Tony decided that he was going to take advantage of Paris, and make this as romantic as he could. He took a step towards Ziva bringing her out of her thoughts and focused on his eyes.

"So Ze-vah, what are we going to do in this romantic setting?"

"Well we can start with this." She replied closing the space between them.

Ziva was so shocked at herself for being so ballsy. Their lips met in the middle in a rush of pure electricity. Tony's tongue glided across her lips asking for permission, Ziva granted it and continued on. Tony's hands snaked down her body, making Ziva laugh.

**ZIVA'S POV**

Tony grabbed my ass and picked me up and made his way through the glass door throwing me on the soft bed.

"What are you doing?" I barely had time ask before his fingers were digging into my sides and uncontrollable laughter ripped through me.

"Tony! Stop!" I panted out. "TONY!"

"What? I can't hear anything!"

"STOP!" I laughed out

"Fine then you have to say 'Tony is really hot and i want to screw him!" Tony looked down at me as he continued his torment.

"FINE!" I screeched through my laughter. "Tony is really hot and I want to screw him!"

"I know you do." Tony stopped tickling me and looked down at me intently.

"Yes?" I asked confused momentarily.

"Fuck it!" Tony mumbled and then crashed his lips to mine also pushing our upper bodies together.

"Tony," I breathed in sharply as he began to trail kisses down my neck and towards the v-neck of my t-shirt.

"Ze-vah," He replied in a teasing tone. I rolled my eyes at him but didn't say anything.

His hands were everywhere it seemed and it was driving me crazy. Pulling my shirt up, he trailed kisses over every exposed inch of skin.

"Oh, Tony!" I moaned again when he took my nipple into his mouth along with the lace fabric of my bra.

I laced my fingers into his hair and tugged gently, receiving groans back from him. Soon he had rid me of my bra, and pants, and I him of his jeans leaving us both in our underwear.

"Let me take care of you," Tony whispered against my lips as he trailed kisses down my jaw and in a trail to the top of my lace thong. I watched him as he avoided my mound and kissed down my right thigh and up my left.

"Tony," I moaned when he let one of his fingers over the fabric of my thong.

"You are such a tease!" I groaned. He just smirked at me and leaned down towards my legs.

His breath was hot on my skin as he trailed kisses up my legs, first the right and then the left. When he reached my inner left thigh, he bit down and sucked the skin into his mouth gently.

Slowly he let the skin of my thigh go and moved his mouth over the heat radiating mound two inches to the right. His tongue flicked out and ran over my folds through my underwear.

"No foreplay. Just fuck me." I said when it was clear he was going to try and drag this out. "Foreplay later."

"Are you sure you want this sweet cheeks?" Tony asked his voice husky.

I nodded my head and he leaned in to place a soft kiss on my lips before pulling back and reaching down to the band of my thong and pulling it down over my hips and legs. He leaned back onto his knees and pulled his boxers off and threw them off to the side before climbing back on top of me.

He leaned in and kissed me on the lips hard at the same time as he was lining himself up at my entrance. Tony pulled back from the kiss and locked his eyes on mine as he thrust into me.

His thrusts were slow at first as we both got adjusted to being with the other, but then as he started to get more worked up he began to move faster and harder.

"Fuck!" I shouted as he thrust into me really hard and hit that perfect spot.

Tony was groaning loudly as he thrust into me and i could tell he was going to cum soon because his breathing and thrusts became more erratic.

His hand trailed down between our bodies and found my clit. He rubbed it sync with his thrusts and i felt myself starting to fall over the edge.

"TONY!" I cried out loudly as I felt the orgasm rip through me.

"Oh god!" Tony moaned as he almost stopped moving. His hips were jerking against me and i could feel his dick hitting the walls of my vagina as he came inside of me.

Tony laid down beside me, and tried to catch his breathe. I looked at him and smiled.

**TONY'S POV**

I laid beside her, wanting to really talk to her, but wasn't sure how to. I thought, and the idea of a romantic dinner came into his mind.

"Ziva, are you up for a romantic night on the town? Maybe dinner?" I asked with my best smile.

"Sure Tony, that sounds, perfect." She replied with a smile. "But first let me take a shower, since you got me all sweaty." She winked.

She rolled off the bed kissing me before heading for the bathroom. I laid on the bed, and watched as she got ready. No matter what she did she made it look gorgeous.

An hour later Ziva came out in a long black dress that hugged her figure perfectly. Tony just stood there in awe, not knowing what to say.

"What? Is something wrong?" Ziva asked self consciously checking over every inch of her body.

"No, no, no!" I replied walking closer to her. "You look breathe taking."

I grabbed her hips and pulled her in close to me before our lips met in the middle. I made sure I had our room key and we made our way down to the lobby. When we got down to the lobby, there was a man waiting for us.

"Mr. DiNozzo?" A man asked with a french accent.

"Yes?" I replied

"Your car is waiting outside."

I nodded and Ziva looked at me with complete delight. "You got us a car Tony?"

"Only the best for you my darling." I replied pointing to the all black Lincoln waiting for us.

I opened the door for her, and she slid in. We made our way to a fancy restaurant by the Eiffel Tower. The dinner was delicious and the company was better. I wanted to go to the Eiffel next, because I was done hiding my feelings from her.

**3RD PERSON**

Tony and Ziva walked hand in hand underneath the Tower. There was a young band playing there for tips. Tony took Ziva's hand and brought her in for a dance. They held on to each other as the music went on.

"I have to tell you something." They said in unison.

"You first." Ziva said with a small smile.

"Look, Ziva, I'm tired of hiding things from you, I love you. That's it. I want to be with you, always."

Ziva looked at him, and her face lit up. "Tony, I was just about to tell you the same thing!"

"You were?" Tony asked with skepticism.

"Yes! I love you!" She replied hugging him tight.

"I love you too." He smiled picking her up and spinning her in circles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Tony was brought back to reality by the sound of Ziva calling his name. He smiled, just to think of none of that would have happened he would still be in silence, he decided it was time for the rest of the team to know what truly happened in Paris.

**So here is it! The next chapter will be jumping back to normal time. Review, review! God Bless!**

**Mo Rac**


End file.
